You have allready won me over Potter, somehow
by FuzeFiend
Summary: This is a story about the next generation! It is based on Harry's daughter Ella and Draco's son Tom. They fall in love. Pretty quickly too! They get into all kind of trouble as they start their years together at Hogwarts. Just like two star crossed lover
1. Ella Potter

Hello! Here I have chapter 1 of the next generation! I want to thank rubysunset in particular for helping me get clear on what she thinks you would all like to read! Now without further ado, lets start! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHRATERS EXCEPT THE NEXT GENERATION CHILDREN!! Now… lets start!

The alarm clock suddenly went off. That was the sign to her! It was the sign to her, Ella Potter age 11 she would start to begin her glorious day. At least, this bright young new witch thought she might entitle it as "glorious day." However, as she hopped out of bed without a single bit of hesitation; her parents, whom would find this time very hectic, still remain asleep in bed.

She quickly made her bed. First she pulled up the sheet, second blanket, then the comforter itself. She then took her pillows and placed them onto the bed in a neat fashion. She then spun around towards her wardrobe, seeing everything in a blurry manor. She suddenly realized why, and ran back to her nightstand. She grabbed her purple oval frame glasses and put them on. She blinked and then looked around seeing her room now much more clearly.

She smiled then said, "now to get on my clothes!" She ran to her large oak wardrobe and opened it up. There inside were her Hogwarts robes. She took them out. The uniform was as it had always been for so many years. A gray solid skirt, black robes and a shirt of your own choice; as long as it was a decent shirt. She had a pink blouse. She put them on quickly. She then slipped on her socks and black dress shoes.

After that, she walked into her bathroom and stood there at the mirror. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She had fiery red hair, and deep green eyes; at the moment her hair was a mess. She took a comb and started to comb it carefully.

Her older family members had told her; she looked a lot like her father's mother Lilly Potter. She smiled at herself and then placed her comb down. She was ready alright!

She ran back into her bedroom, out the door, and into her parent's room….

Hey!! How did you like this one? I will update soon!


	2. The Potter Household

Hello here I am again!! I am soo sorry for the wait… I did have time on my hands, but the truth is, I am just extremely lazy… TT yeah… lets start… yay chapter 2! But first, as you may notice, I left out ahem… certain points and events from the 7th book that may have altered this story in anyway… including ahem… certain characters. NONE OF THESE CHRARTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT ELLA, JOANNE, DAN, AND KATHLEEN!

Chapter 2

Ella ran down the carpeted hallways. She soon reached her parents bedroom, calming down just a bit so she would be sure to wake them in a good mood. She knocked on the mahogany door hardly rocking back and fourth on her feet.

"Hello?" asked a rather exhausted voice on the other end of the door. Ella could tell it was coming from no other than Ginny Potter, her beloved mother. "You may come in," added her father's voice with the same tone as Ginny. Her father, as many knew was the famous and courageous Harry Potter.

Then, as expected by most their youngest daughter entered their bedroom. She shut the door close behind her and then turned back around making her red ponytail whip the air. "Hello! Mum, dad!" she grinned to both of them. Her grin was returned by two rather weary smiles. "Yes we will get up poppet! No need to say anything." Said Harry looking to his daughter. She smiled back to him, "oh yes good!" she then turned back around to leave grasping the gold doorknob again. However, suddenly her mother added, "oh and may you please wake up the twins for us?" Ella beamed to her mother and said, "sure!" as she was replied with a thank you. "See you then!" Ella then left the room shutting the door behind her again.

She made her way down the carpeted hallway yet again. This time, she planned to sneak up on her two sisters. She slowly crept to their door and caught herself, as she nearly tripped almost blowing her cover. Suddenly she jumped into the room springing the door open shouting to her sisters, "rise and shine!" the girls jumped suddenly as Ella giggled in enjoyment. It was not everyday somebody startled the Hogwarts pranksters. "Ow." Stated Joanne simply as she had fallen off the bed when being startled. "You little!" said Kathleen looking to Ella. Ella giggled, "Hey I love giving you guys a taste of your own medicine!" Joanne got off the floor and sat back on the bed rubbing her head; the spot she had landed on to be exact. Then both girls looked at the younger sister mischievously, "we will get you back for that!" said Kathleen. "You can bet that!" added Joanne.

Ella's twin's sisters were very sneaky. They were in their 3rd year and happened to be the best prank pullers since Fred and George Weasley. It even is so because Fred and George happened to be their Uncles. Both set of twins were close enough to be best friends other then just relatives. Joanne and Kathleen always knew what prank to pull at what time; even when it worried their parents sometimes, the two's pranks gave others a good laugh.

Ella looked at them shaking her head grinning smugly, "well anyway, mum and dad want you to get up." She said. The girls both yawned in unison then slowly got out of bed. She grinned to them then said; "see you in a little while!"

Ella then left the room and went down the hall again. She went down the stairs carefully into the warm, homey kitchen. Suddenly, Hedwig their family owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a dead mouse on the kitchen table. "Hedwig!" she tutted to the snowy owl, "take that mouse off the table, you know mum does not like mice!" she snapped. Hedwig hooted dismissively. Hedwig then flew out the window again carrying the mouse with her. Ella then started setting the table for breakfast whistling cheerfully.

It was a bit later and Ella was reading a book quietly as the twins ran down the stairs in their usual pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Oi Ella!" Ella looked up to the twins from Hogwarts a History, smiling normally. "Hi!" she said, "hey you two is it true like Jared said the library there is huge?" she asked. The twins looked to her smirking impishly, "yeah real big Ella! The perfect spot to set off stink bombs on unsuspecting Slytherins!"

Suddenly, their father came down the stairs as he gave them a skeptic look. "What was that you two said? Something about stink bombs?" he asked. "oh nothing dad!" We were just talking about having good clean fun learning in the library!" said Joanne. "Never said anything about stink bombs dad!" added Kathleen as Ella snorted a bit. Their father knew what they said so he added knowledgably, "now I heard what you said, and lets make this clear; I do not want you messing around with any of those Slytherins, you two or Ella!" Ella nodded saying, "don't worry I will ignore them!" The twins looked at their father with disappointment, "but dad... what if-" "no Joanne and I will hear no more of it." Said Harry looking to his daughter sternly though he almost revealed an amused smirk.

"Fine." Sighed the twins.

"Good." Said Harry grinning to the two then walking to the sink.

Suddenly, Ginny came down the stairs holding the hand of their youngest, Dan. As they reached the third to last step he announced, "I will finish myself." Ginny smiled to his son, "Alright Dan, if you wish." She walked down the rest of the way. Then Dan came down carefully after her. "Here I am." He said grinning to them all.

Dan was the youngest of all the four children. He was the spitting image of their father. He had messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. The only thing he had not of his father was no glasses, and the same face shape. Dan's face shape was like a heart; as his mothers was. He was a proud child and was a very curious three year old. "Hey Danny." Said Joanne ruffling his hair and then Kathleen doing the same. "Hey watch my hair." Said Dan as the others laughed suddenly. Dan said this sometimes because he saw his Uncle Fred do it as a joke sometimes. So he took his Uncle's action literally. "Sorry Dan!" said Kathleen laughing. "Yeah I get it! Just don't do it again!" he said crossing his arms.

"Now lets eat!" said Joanne sitting down grabbing a cereal box. Her sister sat down across from her doing the same with her favorite cereal. Ella placed her book down, got up off the couch, then went over and sat down by Dan's seat. Ella pulled the chair out for Dan as he crawled up onto it determinedly. She then pushed it in for him. He turned and said, "Thank too." She giggled. "you mean thank you." Ella said. "Yes thank too." He grinned then turned back to his empty cereal bowl as Harry and Ginny sat down across from Ella and Dan. "Now lets eat, we do not have much time!" said Ginny. "Yes mum!" said all of the children as the started eating.

The end of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Oh! And Happy Christmas!


	3. Into the Fire

Hello! Happy Christmas! And I merry New Year! Lol really late huh? Anyways, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy it! Also, I do not own any of these characters except the next generation children! So here we go!

Chapter 3

After breakfast, everyone stood at the fire with their trunk. They were getting ready to travel by flu powder to visit their relatives at a shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to be exact. The very shop owned by Fred and George Weasley. "Dad can we go first?" asked the twins excitedly. Their father grinned to them, "sure you two." Said Ginny as Harry pushed Dan towards Ella. "Ella we want you to take Dan with you after these two go!" said Harry. Ella nodded smiling taking Dan's hand.

Joanne jumped into the fireplace first, and then Kathleen joined her with the flu powder. Kathleen handed some flu powder to her sister, then both stood facing the rest of the family. "Weasley Wizard's Wheezes!" cried both twins in unison. Suddenly, flames of a shocking blue and purple descended around them as they slowly disappeared within the flames. There was a big whoosh, then the twins disappeared the fireplace turning back to it's normal state of a neat and large marble fireplace.

Ella smiled cheerfully then said, "the fireplace is one of the only things that the twins leave in one peace." Daniel nodded in agreement excitedly as her mother handed Ella some flu powder. "Now remember to speak very clearly…" said Ginny making Harry remember of the time he accidentally studdered during flu transportation. "Oh I remember the time when I did not take that advice-" "Harry dear, we don't have the time right now." Harry blushed saying, "right…" as Ginny kissed her husbands cheek laughing a bit. Ella smiled taking Dan's hand as he grabbed for it, as Ella said, "no Danny please stop!" She picked up Daniel as she held the flu powder and suddenly yelled, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" the same flames descended around her and Daniel as Danny squirmed in excitement with only Ella to strain him.

Then, so started the transportation through the flu network. She focused on the different fireplaces placing Dainel on her back like piggyback as she watched probably every fireplace in the wizarding world go by…. That was at least what it felt like. Then she saw the red hair twins, and black hair twins. She then leapt out of the fireplace with so much force; she knocked right into the coffee table.

She let out a groan as Dan laughed jumping up in excitement remaining unharmed since he had been on her back. "Hello there, Dan!" said a familiar heart warming voice of Uncle George as Uncle Fred added helping Ella up by the hand, "hope you didn't harm the coffee table at all! Are you ok?" Ella nodded giggling a bit as her parents arrived from the fireplace a bit more gracefully. "Hello Fred and George!" said Ella's parents smiling to the two warmly. "Hello Ginny, Harry" said Uncle Fred. "Nice to see you two!" added Uncle George.

They were all now in the back room of Weasley's Wizard wheezes it was half a stock room, and also half a gathering room for family and friends of the Weasley's to meet. It used to be part of the store, until Ron and Hermione had their first child resulting to more family meetings. The room had many shelves along the walls, and three long couches surrounding the fire. Then there was a coffee table the one that Ella ran into…. the only thing that was separating the back room from the store was a maroon curtain.

Ella was now chatting with her family excitedly, the reunion was great. However, she had no idea who else she was going to meet at the store when she went shopping….

So how did you like it! I hope it was good! The next chapter will be up real soon! Promise!


	4. Meeting Tom

Hello! Lol told I would be updated right away! Anyways, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy it! Also, I do not own any of these characters except the next generation children! So here we go!

Chapter 4

Uncle Fred smiled and bent down to Dan as Dan said, "I have some money! I am ready to shop too!" He pulled out two Knuts and seven sickles. "Whoa where did you get all that money from?" questioned George grinning bending down next to Fred. "I was money fishing in the couch I have!" he said proudly. Everyone laughed, "oh and who taught you to do that?" asked Uncle George. "Joanne and Kathleen did!" said Dan beaming. "Of course, we miss doing that," said Joanne. "Unfortunately Dan here has taken up all the couches in hot pursuit!" Both Uncles laughed smiling. George then pulled out a figure of Harry Potter on a broomstick. "Here you go Danny," said George as Dan smiled giving the money back in return. "Are you sure you want us to take the money?" asked Fred. Dan smiled to them nodding then sitting down and started to play with the charmed Harry Potter flying around the room.

When they were all spoken up, the twins quickly got into their business mode and started walking off with Uncle George in conversation, leaving Uncle Fred to watch the register. "Mum, Dad I am going to go look for something for Grandpa Weasley!" said Ella smiling as both parents nodded. "Go ahead then!" said Harry as Ginny watched Dan play with his new toy.

Ella then walked through the curtains, and out over to the muggle wall… yes they did dedicate a whole wall of their store to "muggle artifacts." It was her grandfather's birthday soon, and she wanted to get him something nice. Suddenly, somebody's voice caught her attention. It was a boy and the voice said in a rather disgusted mood, "Who would want to purchase these things?" Ella looked over to see a blond haired blue-eyed boy focusing his eyes at a pair of dice. "Well I find it all quite interesting," said Ella shaking her head. "I guess we know whom is the more interesting one then don't we?" said the boy making Ella focus on ignoring him. She could feel him look over at her, but she just continued to look at the artifacts acting not the least bit annoyed. "Are you gonna answer me?" he asked coolly, "what's your name…" he pressed each question and it seemed to annoy her. "Oh look a _muggle_ tent… this is perfect for Grandfather Weasley…." said Ella.

"Weasley!" exclaimed the boy suddenly looking at her with wide eyes. "Yes… the one and only Grandpa Weasley." Said Ella as she examined the tent. "You're a Weasley?" Ella shook her head. "Then… you're a what?" he asked. "Ella Potter…" she muttered as she made her way towards the register. "Aw God! A mixture of Weasley and a Potter? How horrible is that!" Ella shook her head and looked at him, "And what are you? The son of Draco Malfoy?" the boy fixed his collar, "Well actually I am. How did you know?" Ella walked towards the register, "because I am a Potter!" she said to him as she walked reached the counter to a beaming Uncle Fred.

Ella was not happy to have run into this Malfoy boy, but she did not want him knowing that. "Oh you got what I thought you would!" laughed Uncle Fred. "Really?" she asked smiling. He nodded, "yeah! I put that in stock just for you! One of the only things your Grandfather does not have!" Ella was so excited as she placed the money on the counter. He took it, then gasped looking over at the boy. "You see that kid Ella?" he asked her pointing at him as he continued to stare at her. "Yeah." Fred came closer, "that is a Malfoy, steer clear of him." Ella nodded gravely, "I mean it's best for you. Your father may get angry." Added Fred.

Ella nodded then said to the Malfoy boy as she walked from the register, "I will see you Malfoy…" he looked at her proudly, "Potter… by the way the names Tom!" he called after her. Ella did not reply and walked right into the back room again... she did not want to upset her father, or really talk to Tom Malfoy anyway.

Hope you liked this one! Later then! I will update again soon!


	5. Old Rivals Meet

Omg, it's been pretty much a year since I made another chapter to this!! I am soo sorry and forgive me!! I feel like such an idoit. Now, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S Now, let's star, shall we. While I still remember what the story was T_T

________________________________

Just as Ella was about to leave Tom Malfoy, she immediately sensed a presence lingering over her. She turned to see her father with wide eyes and he shared just the same expression as she did. "Oh Merlin's-"

Suddenly, Tom interrupted Harry's exclaimation and said in a drastic tone, "Oh my God! I'm not allowed here. I've got to get out of here before my father sees me." The appearance of Harry leaning over Ella reminded Tom of his own father. It also reminded him of what the consequences would be if he figured out Tom was lingering in this store. Turning sharply, he suddenly froze as the door to the shop opened and a tall, thin, blond haired, blue eyed man in a gray suit walked in. The expression on his face was that of disgust and he looked around with a less than thrilled expression. From the purchase counter, Uncle Fred clenched his fists knowing a man like Draco Malfoy was bad for his business. He even had his son trash talking their shop.

Ella's expression hardened as her father suddenly placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Ella had never seen such a sharp a fierce expression... and suddenly she felt a pang of pity for Tom. The man's face turned to eyes of fury, but his mouth remained a straight, firm line. As his son looked to him with large, nervous eyes, Draco approached him.

"Tom," said the dark, eerie voice, "What are you doing here? In such a store as this?" His voice sounded as if it were slowly building anger... but at the moment, he was at his most calm state. The voice could not be trusted, for it was extremely deceiving and it sounded as if he had something to hide. Suddenly, the man's gaze turned to and Ella. She felt nervous as he eyed them... but he mostly eyed her father... making her dad only tighten his grip on her shoulder bit by bit. "Oh, hello, Harry... nice- well it could be nicer meeting you here," said the man with some smugness embedded in his voice.

frowned slightly then pasted a large, fake smile across his face, "Whatever you say, Draco. Of course, we all know, you are the better one here." Ella's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, _did my father just say that?_ Though nobody else was in the store, Uncle Fred got fidgety as he watched them. "So... Draco... tell me... your sons name is Tom... hmnnn, yes fine name for a strapping young lad... is it by any chance named after someone in particular..." he said smirking slightly knowing that Draco very well knew what he meant. Surprisingly, Draco and his son winced slightly. Draco had told his son very terrifying stories of Voldamort that Draco went through... to think of naming his son after that monster... just made him sick to the pit of his stomach.

That's when it hit Ella, "Ah... Daddy, so he was the one that followed Voldamort at one point?" Everyone, yet again, except Harry and Ella cringed in the room. "Oh, he also was turned into a ferriet by, Mad Eye Moody if I'm not mistakin'," said Ella smiling thoughtfully.

smiled shaking his head as he looked to Harry saying, "Ohh. I see it is perfectly plain for me to see now... your daughter is one of the insufficent little children who is full of nerve and thinks they know everything." Harry grinned back to Malfoy.

"No, you see Malfoy... we have this policy in our family... we can only call you the amazing bouncing ferrit in our household." Harry said this with a cool tone in his voice. So, as it seemed it would turn out, the two just stood there shooting insults back an fourth at eachother. As they did, Ella wondered if Tom was thinking the same thing. _Are they always this childish when they see each other?_

"Well, Potter, you may think that ferret event was pathetic, but how about how you always used to cry in the middle of DADA? Don't forget what you told Rita Skeeter in your fourth year too. Heavy stuff, Potter. Heavy stuff. It was all very entertaining... of course, this article does have it's flaws."

Mr. Potter looked surprised. "Really?" he asked in a wise mouthed way.

"Yes, yes... of course... we all knew you weren't the best student, or Granger was not all that beautiful. But, it is obvious by this raggamuffin you have right here, you and Hermione Granger have not been togethor. From one look of your plain looking daughter, I see the resemblence of a Weasley," said .

Harry then shook his head, "Draco, we aren't in Hogwarts anymore. Those jokes have dissappered long ago, besides the fact that none of them are even true." pointed out .

But, that didn't confront Tom. For, he said, "That is pretty fantastic. I am freinds with the daughter of the crying, lying Harry Potter!" his sarcasm was totally slapped over every word.

"And it's even more spectacular I'm freind with the son of the amazing boucning Ferriet, Draco Malfoy!! Look at that ferriet go!" she said with so much sarcasm in her voice it was almost silenceing.

Suddenly, Harry covered his daughter's mouth as Draco said, "Well we will be seeing you. Tom is going into his first year of Hogwarts, too." he had by far the icest tone as he said this. Before they both walked out the door, Tom yelled, "Bye, Mud-Blood lover!"

When they were gone, Ella instantly fumed, "That boy is a pain in the neck. I swear, he better stay clear of me at school if he knows what is best for him." Ella then turned around and walked around Harry. just before she walked into the back room, she added, "Maybe, I should just turn him into a ferrit too! Yeah, that'd be fun!" she said with a wide, cheesy grin plastered on her face. She then gave a dry sigh and turned back around and walked into the back room. Fred and Harry smiled to eachother for a split minute when Ella made her input on Tom.

Fred then shrugged and said, "Let's just hope they don't get in trouble and get in a fight or something like that."

"Trust me, "said Harry nodding to Fred sternly, "I'll make sure of that." He then turend to follow his daughter into the back room... but he stopped still as he heard an on going conversation between Ella and Ginny talking about what she thought of Tom... what he heard... sort of worried him... and even slightly caught Ginny's attention though she said nothing.

________________________________

How is that? Well, I hope it is good because it took me like two hours to write! ^^ So, please R/R!! Thanks!


End file.
